


Shyler Cinderella Story

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Gay Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby wants to go to the school dance, but her stepmother will not let her go to be the amount of work she had her do, but thanks to her fairy godmother Kendall and her best friend Riley. She can go and meet her prince charming and see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shyler Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Dino Charge. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

   Once Upon a Time, Mary Watkins was about to give birth to her new daughter, her and her husband Samuel Watkins were going to name her Shelby Watkins. But Mary died about 20 minutes after she gave birth to Shelby. Samuel was sad about the death of his wife, but Sam was a great single father. Sam was the head person to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. That’s where Shelby’s love of dinosaurs came from, plus her dad didn’t dress her all girly girl but he dress her all tomboyish. When Shelby was eight years old, Sam decided to remarry again, to give Shelby a new mother. He started dating a woman named Poisandra; she had two daughter’s named Gia and Kira. They were two years a part, Gia was older, Shelby was a year older than Kira.

   Sam married Poisandra, they were happily married, and Sam would take Poisandra and her daughters plus Shelby to the Dino Museum for family time. They were happily married for six years but one day Shelby’s dad went on a business trip and heard that the plane crash in the middle of the forest and killed everyone on board including her dad. Shelby was very sad, but something inside of Poisandra’s heart broke, before she was nice and sweet, but now she was heartless and dark. After the death of her husband Poisandra was in charge of the Dino Museum, Shelby’s father didn’t live a will so everything that was his, was now Poisandra’s, including Shelby.

   At age 14 Poisandra gave Shelby a job at the museum but she didn’t paid Shelby, plus she would make Shelby work long hours. Everyday was something different, there were day’s where Shelby would clear the museum up, there were day’s where she would work at the Dino Café, and so on and so fourth. Poisandra also let Shelby go to school, but after school she had to go to the museum and work, that was the agreement at Poisandra made to Shelby and Shelby agreed. But Poisandra was also hard on her daughters, while Shelby was at work; she made Gia and Kira take care of the house. At school Shelby was a straight A student a nerd, Gia was an average student, and Kira was as dumb as soup but she got good grades in school.

   One day, while Shelby was getting ready of school, her best friend Riley showed up to get her. Riley and Shelby were best friends since kinder. About four years ago Riley told Shelby that he was gay. Shelby was very proud to him, and said to him, “I knew it from the start.” Riley and Shelby now are juniors; they were walking to school together. This one walk to school that day Shelby told Riley a secret that she never told anyone.

Shelby said, “Ha Riley, can you keep secret.”

Riley said, “Sure, what is it.”

Shelby said, “Do you know Tyler Navarro, the captain of the football team.”

Riley said, “Yes, his in my science class.”

Shelby said, “Really wow, so back to my secret I have a huge crush on Tyler.”

Riley smiled and said, “Shelby that’s great, I’m so happy for you, I wonder when I’m going to fall in love.”

Shelby put her arm around her best friend’s shoulders and said, “Don’t worry buddy, I’m pretty sure your special someone will come into your life at anytime in your life.”

Riley smiled and said, “Thanks Shelby.”

Then he gave her a brotherly hug. When Shelby and Riley got to school, there was a sign that said, “Amber Beach High School Halloween Dance in two days.”

Shelby said, “That’s right the dance is in two days.”

Riley looked at her and said,” Why don’t you ask Tyler out.”

Shelby said, “I don’t think so besides I have to work that day because of my stepmother and doesn’t he have a girlfriend already.”

Riley said, “O that’s to bad because I over heard Tyler say that he breaking up with his girlfriend, and his going to the dance alone.”

Shelby said, “Really.”

Riley said, “Yes.”

Shelby said, “Maybe if I bang my stepmom to let me go to the dance.”

Riley said, “Good and good luck with that.”

Shelby and Riley began to walked to their own locker, when Shelby got to her locker, she opened it, inside her locker was a small mirror she had hanging on the door. When she looked into the mirror she sow Tyler walking by with some of his football teammates, Shelby looked away and blushed because she sow Tyler smiling at her and walked away. When Tyler was out of eye sight Shelby through to herself “He sure is cute when he smiles like that and I can’t believe he smiled at me.” Then Shelby walked to her first period class. At lunch Shelby told Riley what happen to her in the morning by her locker. Then Tyler walked by, stopped were Shelby and Riley was setting,

Shelby was looking at Tyler and blushed, but Tyler asked, “Hey Riley did you finish your science homework?”

Riley said with a scared look on his face, “O may god I didn’t finish it, thanks for remaining me.”

Tyler smiled and said, “No problem see you in class and see you later Shelby.”

Shelby waved goodbye to Tyler, when he was gone, Shelby said to Riley, “Tyler sure is cute when his smiling.”

"He sure is." Riley said well smiling. 

Then Riley did the rest of his science homework and luckily he finished it when lunch was over, they walked to their next class, after school, Riley walked Shelby to the Dino Museum to start working. Before Riley walked away he said to Shelby, “Don’t forget to ask your stepmom about the dance on Thursday.”

Shelby said, “That’s right, thanks for remaining me, I’ll text you later.”

Riley waved goodbye to Shelby, then she walked into the museum. Shelby made her way to the stuff area of the museum, and then she sows Kendall, and said, “Hi Kendall.” Kendall said, “Hi Shelby, how was school today.”

Shelby said, “It was great, theirs going to be a school dance on Thursday and I rely want to go.”

Kendall smiled and said, “You should go, and you should ask your stepmom.”

Shelby said, “I should, do you know where she is.”

Kendall said, “In her office.”

Shelby walked to Poisandra’s office; she knocked first and she said, “Come in.”

Shelby walked in and said, “Hi stepmom I wanted to ask you something before I get to work.”

Poisandra said, “Hi Shelby, what is it.”

Shelby took a deep breath in and asked, “There’s a school dance on Thursday, I was wondering if I could go.”

Poisandra said, “A school dance you say, well you can go if you finish all your work that I assign you with on Thursday but for today I want you working in the dino café today.” Shelby smiled and said, “Ok Poisandra I will.”

Shelby walked out of her office smiling, then went to the café and started working.

When she was working Kendall walked in and asked, “How did it go?”

Shelby said, “It went well she’s letting me go, if I can finish all the work she’s going to give me on Thursday.”

Kendall smiled and said, “That’s great Shelby.”

Shelby said, “Thanks Kendall.”

Kendall said, “You know you are the only reason why I still working here.”

Shelby said, “Why.”

Kendall said, “Because without you I have to put up with Poisandra.”

Shelby smiled at Kendall; she continued working until she sows Tyler walking into the café with the football team. Shelby smiled when Tyler came in. Kendall sow what happen and said, “Shelby do you like that boy.”

Shelby said with a dreamy look on her face, “Yes.”

Kendall smiled and said, “Shelby, why don’t you ask him to the dance.”

Shelby said, “I don’t know, plus he was a girlfriend already and I don’t know if I’m going to finish all of Poisandra work before the dance starts.”

Kendall said, “Shelby take their order and then I’ll bring then their food, just in case you embarrass your”

Shelby said, “OK.”

She was very nerve; she walked up to the table and said, “Hi welcome to the Dino Café, my name’s Shelby, what can I get you.”

The team ordered something but Tyler didn’t stop starring at Shelby, Shelby sow, blushed a little then Tyler ordered, then Shelby walked away, smiling that it was over. Then Kendall walked to the table and served then there food. Thursday came, the day of the Halloween Dance in Amber Beach High School, all day Shelby was thinking about how fast she could finish all of Poisandra’s work before the dance started. She was thinking about how nice it would be to dance with Tyler.

At lunch when she was eating her lunch with Riley all she could think all was Tyler and how nice it would be going with him. Then after school came, it was an early release at Amber Beach High School. Shelby and Riley were walking home and Riley said, “How long do you think it’s going to take you to finish all of Poisandra’s work.” Shelby said, “Hopefully it will take me take lease two hours.” Riley said, “Ok.” When they got to the museum Riley said, “Text me if you need help or if you’re done early.” Shelby said, “Ok I will.” Shelby went inside the museum. When she got to Poisandra’s office she sow a list of things that Poisandra wanted Shelby to due. She looked at the list and the note said.

Dear, Shelby,

Here’s a list of things that I want you to due before you go to your school dance.

  1. Clean up the whole museum.
  2. Do an hour shift that the dino café.
  3. Give the keys to the museum to Kendall so she can close the museum.



I’ll cheek on you at midnight, so have fun.

Shelby was reading the note that Poisandra lift over and over again. So she got started with cleaning the whole museum up. First she cleaned up the floors, and then she cleaned up some of the dinosaur fossils and bones. Then half way throw the cleaning she started that one-hour shift that Poisandra wanted her to do. After that she cleaned the other half of the museum up. She looked at the clock and it said 5:30pm. The dance didn’t start till 6:00pm. 30 minutes has pasted, Poisandra came into the museum to see if Shelby was still working, and she was. Shelby was finished mopping the floors of the dino café and was ready to mop the entire museum.

“Shelby aren’t you getting ready of the school dance.” Poisandra said.

“I don’t think so Poisandra, I barely got the dino café all cleaned up and still have the whole museum to clean up, so I don’t think I’m going to the dance.” Shelby said with a sad look on her face.

“Ok, I’ll give you till midnight to finish cleaning up the museum. That midnight I’m going to cheek to see if you did a good job.” Poisandra said.

“Ok, tell Gia and Kira to have fun.” Shelby said will Poisandra was walking out of the museum.

Shelby started to mop the floors of the museum luckily their was nobody in the museum because right around 5:30pm business was slow and not a lot of people visit the museum. Shelby continued to cleaning. Kendall came to cheek on Shelby to see if she was done.

“Shelby are you done cleaning.” Kendall said.

“No I still have the whole museum to mop and I’ll be done. But I think I won’t make it to the dance tonight.” Shelby said with a sad look on her face.

“Why not Shelby?” Kendall asked with a worried look on her face.

“First, I don’t have anything to wear to the dance. Second, when I get done with this I’ll be to tired to go to the dance.” Shelby said.

“Don’t worry about cleaning up the museum I’ll do it Shelby and plus let’s get you a costume for the Halloween dance.” Kendall said.

“I don’t know Kendall, I don’t want you doing my work.” Shelby said.

“It’s ok, I’ll do it fast.” Kendall said.

“Ok. Let’s go find myself a costume of the dance but first let me text my best friend to let him know that I’m going to the dance.” Shelby said with a smile on her face.

Shelby and Kendall were walking around the Amber Beach shopping plaza looking for any costume shops open. They find one opened.

They started to look around. Shelby found a lot of costumes she wanted to try on. First she tried on a cowgirl costume, second was a businesswoman, third was a super girl costume and so on and so fourth. But none of them was the perfect costume for Shelby, after trying on the costumes Kendall was about to give up, when she sow a beautiful mask.

“Can I see that mask.” Kendal said.

“Sure, be it doesn’t go with any of the costumes we have.” The sales person told Kendall.

“But I my have something that might.” Kendall said well thinking.

They bought the mask, the two of drove to Kendall’s house. Inside of Kendall’s house, Kendall pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress.

“Here it is, this was my mom’s dress that she wanted me to wear at my wedding, but I want you to wear it first before I can wear it.” Kendall said to Shelby.

“Are you sure Kendall?” Shelby said.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kendall said.

Shelby took the dress and started getting ready of the dance. Shelby texted Riley Kendall’s address to let him know where to get her. Shelby was having a hard time putting on the dress because she wasn’t a dress wearing kind of girl, but she was doing it for Kendall. Shelby put on the dress, her hair wonderfully styled with the help from Kendall, then Kendall gave Shelby the masked and Shelby looked beautiful. (If you are wondering just picture how Shelby looked in episode 10 of Power Rangers Dino Charge.)

Then Riley came to pick up Shelby. Riley had on a tux, with his hair nicely combo with help from his brother Matt, and he had a pair of sunglasses. He knocked on the door, Kendall opened the door, walked in and he sow his best friend.

“You look beautiful Shelby.” Riley said to his best friend.

“Thanks Riley, you look very handsome and your going to make some lonely guy very happy.” Shelby had a smile on her face well she said that.

“Thanks Shelby, are you ready to go.” Riley said.

“Ready.” Shelby said well grabbing the mask that Kendall bought her.

Shelby and Riley walked out of Kendall’s house and into Riley’s car. They headed off to the Amber Beach High School Halloween Dance. When they arrived at the dance, Riley was a perfect gentleman and opened the door for Shelby and he closed it to. They started walking towards the school, when they got near the gym, Shelby put on her mask to hide her face. Inside the gym was packed with student’s, Tyler was with some of his teammates witch were Chase, Ivan and Koda. Tyler was dressed up as a handsome Prince waiting for a beautiful princess to dance with(If you are wondering just picture how Tyler looked in episode 10 of Power Rangers Dino Charge). Chase was dressed up as a prince as will but it was different from Tyler’s because Chase had on a tux, and his hair was spiked up plus like Tyler he had a fake mustache on. Koda was dressed up as a caveman. Ivan was dressed up a knight.

When Riley and Shelby got to the gym everyone had their eye’s on Shelby and even Tyler had his eye’s on her. When Shelby and Riley got to Tyler and his friend’s.

“Would you like to dance O’ beautiful princess.” Tyler asked Shelby.

“Oooookkkkkk.” Shelby said nervously.

Tyler took Shelby on the dance floor.

“I never seen you here before. Do you go to school here?” Tyler asked Shelby.

“Ya, I go to school here. No one really pay’s any attention to me.” Shelby said with a sad look on her face.

“It was a good thing that I broke up with my girlfriend.” Tyler said.

“I heard about that what happened?” Shelby asked.

“I didn’t really like her the way I though when I first meet her.” Tyler said.

“Well do you have eye’s on someone else.” Shelby said.

“I do, her name is Shelby Watkins. Her dad used to run the Dinosaur Museum before he died. Now his wife Poisandra runs it, plus she had her work at the museum. Plus Shelby’s beautiful and smart.” Tyler said with a smile on his face.

“O, she sounds like a great girl.” Shelby said.

Shelby can’t believe Tyler know all that stuff about her. After they dances, Tyler took her outside for some fresh air.

“The stars look beautiful tonight.” Tyler said.

“They sure are.” Shelby said.

“I feel like I know you.” Tyler said well he look at Shelby.

“You do.” Shelby said.

“Ya.” Tyler said well leaning close to Shelby.

Shelby also started to lean forward. There lips were a couple of inches away when the alarm on Shelby’s phone went off.

“Great, listen I have to go. Thanks and I had a good time with you, bye.” Shelby said well living.

Shelby ran inside the school looking for her best friend. When Shelby got to the hall way were all the lockers were. She found Riley at his locker making out with one of the football players witch happened to be the other football captain Chase.

“Sorry to interrupt your make out moment but we have to leave.” Shelby said well poking Riley in the shoulder.

Riley breaks the wonderful kiss he was having with Chase to check his phone and it read’s 11:30PM.

“I have to leave, hears my number, call me bye.” Riley said well giving Chase his phone number and kissing him one more time before he and Shelby have to ran back to the dinosaur museum before Poisandra. Chase waves goodbye to Riley and Riley waves back. Well they were running Shelby sow from the corner of her eye that Tyler was chasing her and without noticing Shelby lost one of her shoes well they were running. Tyler picked up the shoe that his princess dropped. When Riley and Shelby got to Riley’s car and drove away Shelby noticed that she lost one of her shoes. When they got to the museum Shelby started to look around to see if Kendall cleaned up the museum and she cleaned up everything nicely. Shelby cheeked the clock it was 11:55PM and went back to the car with Riley and drove back home. When Poisandra got to the museum to cheek if Shelby was finished, she sow that Shelby was not here and the museum nicely cleaned.

The next day at school, Riley was at his locker thinking about last night and that wonderful make out moment he had with the handsome Chase at his locker. Shelby was at her locker thinking about last night and that Tyler liked her. When Riley and Shelby were walking to their last period before lunch, they sow a bunch of papers posted on the walls of the school saying,

“Looking for someone that I danced with yesterday at the dance, that fits perfect in this shoe. I’ll be waiting by the tree that I hang out.

Tyler.”

“Tyler didn’t know that it was you that was dancing with him.” Riley said.

“No remember I was trying to hide from my step sister’s.” Shelby said.

“Well why not tell him at lunch.” Riley said.

“Ok I will.” Shelby said.

At lunch time there were a bunch of girls at claim that they were the one’s that danced with Tyler. But when they tried on the shoe, some at fit the shoe to small and some that fit the shoe to big. When Shelby came to try on the shoe, it fit perfect well.

“It was you that I danced with yesterday in the dance.” Tyler said with a smile on his face.

“Yes, it was I Tyler.” Shelby said.

“Why the mask?” Tyler asked.

Shelby explained the whole thing to Tyler about the deal she made to her stepmother in order to go to the dance.

“I guess there is one more thing to do.” Tyler said.

“What’s that?” Shelby asked.

“This.” Tyler said well leaning forward to Shelby.

Shelby also leans toward Tyler and finally kissed. Everyone was clapping and cheering for Tyler and Shelby.

After the kiss, Tyler was walking Shelby to her class, holding her hand. After school, Tyler was walking Shelby to her work with Riley.

When Shelby got home that day early because when she got to Poisandra’s office there was a sign that said Shelby has a day off today. When she got home, she was looking throw her old storybooks and she found something in the books. Her father’s will and it said, “When my daughter Shelby is 18, she will be the new owner of the Dinosaur Museum but for know my wife Poisandra will run it. Once Shelby turns 18, Poisandra and her daughters can have all the money that the museum made when Poisandra ran the museum.”

After reading the will she showed it to Poisandra and she respected her husbands decided on his will, plus she’s getting a lot of money once Shelby turns 18 next years.

One-year later Shelby graduate’s from high school with her boyfriend Tyler, her best friend Riley and his boyfriend Chase. Once Shelby turned 18 she was now the owner of the museum and she had a lot of ideas for the museum. She made Kendall her business partner and she owners some parts of the museum.

Five years later Tyler and Shelby got married and lived happily ever after running the dinosaur museum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made some changes to the story hoped you like it.


End file.
